


Calm After the Storm [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [37]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Thor (Marvel), Holding Hands, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: After a battle, Steve and Thor visit the local shore town for ice-cream.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Calm After the Storm [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Pencil” [D4] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)
> 
> A Thundershield piece created in coloured pencils (Even the line art which would usually be done on ink)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
